Dear Santa, I can Explain
by inkywings
Summary: Luffy's worried Santa won't visit the Going Merry, so he has all of the Strawhats write Santa Claus a letter! A collection of drabbles that contain letters from all of the crew members! Christmas gift for Digitaldreamer.
1. A Letter to Santa

**This is a collection of Santa letters from none others but your truly, the Strawhats! I thought it would be a lot of fun to write, so I decided to try! I got the inspiration a while back when I saw this stocking that said "Dear Santa... I can explain..." I instantly thought of Nami, then got to thinking about what she'd wish for for Christmas. Then that got me started on everyone else. So... yeah.**

**It first is wasn't intended, but it worked out that way. I've been trying to think of something to write for my friend Digital for Christmas. I went through so many ideas I thought my brain would combust. But now, I have something. So this is for you, Digital! A collection of short little drabbles! Why? Because you're one of my best friends and I love you. And I think I may cry if you don't like it T.T. Thank you for always being there for me; without you, I'd still be a n00b-writer who didn't know the differance between 'your' and 'you're'. I truly hope you have the best Christmas ever this year, because you deserve it.**

_Going Merry_

"AHHHHH!"

"AHHHHH!"

"AHHHHH!"

"Would you stop with the damn SCREAMING? I'm trying to sleep here, damn it!"

Nami sighed, resting her forehead on her palm in annoyance. The screams of Chopper, Luffy, and Usopp was drilling a hole through her ear and out the other at the moment, no matter how much she tried to tune it out. And Zoro really wasn't helping matters at _all_.

"Shut up, you idiots!" Sanji snapped. "Can't you see my Nami-san is trying to get some peace and quiet?"

"Sanji, Sanji, it's terrible!" Chopper yelled, tackling the mans left leg and staring up at him with tears in his eyes. "It's TERRIBLE!"

"What's terrible?" Sanji exclaimed. "What, did Luffy eat all of your medical supplies again?"

"I only did that once, and they looked like meat!" Luffy protested, who had momentarily stopped his continuous running in favor of joining in on the conversation. That is, for five seconds until he started running and screaming again.

"They were in jars!" Sanji cried.

"Haven't you ever heard of canned meat?"

"Um... no..."

"Gah, you're so stupid, Sanji! Meat can be in jars! Haven't you ever heard of mincemeat?"

"..."

Luffy blinked at the chef's silence. And then, something clicked in his brain. Which, for Luffy, was an extremely rare occurrence. "Sanji! Sanji! It's TERRIBLE!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS SO TERRIBLE?" Sanji finally roared.

"Santa isn't going to bring us presents!" Chopped wailed.

"..." Nami finally looked up from the map she had been hunched over and raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Isn't that awful, Nami?" the captain asked his navigator.

"Um, Luffy, I have some bad news to you... about, um, Santa Claus..." Nami muttered apprehensively.

"Yeah, I already know!" Luffy assured her in a serious tone. "He isn't going to give us presents!"

Nami sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose before standing up and leaning against the rail, arm supporting her weight, as she said, "No, it isn't that... You see, Santa Claus isn't..."

"Oh let him believe in his stupid Santa," Zoro grumbled. He was leaning against the post of the ship, arms crossed behind his head, eyes still shut as his legs stretched out lazily in front of him. "No use telling him Santa isn't real. Bedsides, do you really think he'd believe you?"

"...Good point," Nami admitted. She eyed Chopper, Usopp and Luffy, who were now huddled in a corner and discussing only God-knows-what. "Hey, Usopp," Nami said, something finally dawning on her. "You don't still believe in Santa Claus, do you?"

"Why of course I do!" Usopp proclaimed, standing up straight, hunching his shoulders back with his hands clenched, puffing out his chest. "I, The Great Usopp-sama, once saved Christmas! And I _met_ Santa!"

"WOOOOW!" Luffy and Chopper chorused, eyes bugging out, staring at Usopp in shock and admiration.

"Did you really? What was he like, Usopp?"

"Why, he was absolutely HUGE! His belly was almost as big as the ship!" Usopp exclaimed in an impressive tone.

"WOW! I knew Santa was fat, but not THAT fat!" Luffy said.

"Oh yes, he had to be in order to hold all the presents! You see, every year, Santa swallows allll the presents and when he flies over a house, he spits them out!"

"EH? SO COOL!" This was Chopper, whose jaw had dropped far too much to be considered even slightly possible.

"Yup! And one year, when he was flying over my chimney! I saw him choking. So I immediately went out and..."

"What is the story about today?" came a silky question.

Nami peered up from the map she had went back to drawing; she figured that with Usopp, the story would go on for quite a while and give her ample time to finish. She watched as Robin softly closed the door to the lower deck behind her and stepped out, short black hair blowing slightly in the sea breeze.

"Ah, Robin-chan!" Sanji quipped, sliding over to her side. "Would you like anything? The wind's a bit chilly; some hot chocolate? Coffee? A blanket? Me to curl up with you in it?"

"Coffee would be nice," Robin said calmly, cutting off Sanji in mid-rant.

"Of course! Anything for my beautiful Robin-chaaaan!" Sanji sang as he quickly turned to prepare a freshly-brewed cup of coffee.

"Hey, hey, Sanji!" Luffy cried. "Can I have some hot chocolate?"

"Get it yourself!" Sanji replied. "Don't you have a story to finish listening to?"

"No, I have something more important to say!" Luffy stated.

"Aww!" Chopped whined. "But Usopp just got to the part where he was mud-wrestling Prancer and Comet single-handedly!"

"After this!" Luffy ordered. "But now, we need to make sure Santa comes to visit the Going Merry!"

"...What?" Nami asked. Even Sanji had stopped right outside the doorway, raising a single curved eyebrow in silent questioning. Robin calmly waited for Luffy to continue, looking amused, and Zoro...

...was sleeping.

Luffy seemed to notice this too.

"Hey, Zoro, get up!" Luffy cried, stretching out his leg---and I mean really stretching---to prod Zoro on the head with his foot. After several sharp jabs to the head, Zoro realized his captain wouldn't be stopping any time soon. "What?" he grunted.

Luffy grinned, bringing his leg back to it's proper position by his side. "We're going to make sure Santa Claus visits us tonight!" Luffy repeated. "So everyone is going to write him a LETTER!"

"A letter?" Usopp repeated, blinking. Even Zoro was paying attention to the insane captain now.

"Yeah!" Luffy nodded. "We have to send him a letter saying we've been good this year, and what we want for Christmas!"

"Um, Luffy, I'm not sure if anyone's broken the news to you..." Zoro spoke up, "but we're pirates."

"Yeah, I know that, Zoro!"

"Well, aren't pirates, y'know, usually on the naughty list or something?"

Sanji chuckled. "The naughty list?"

Zoro glared. "Shut the hell up, you shitty chef!"

"What was that, algae head?"

"Dart-board eyebrow!"

"Shit swordsman!"

"Guys, cut it out!" Chopper shushed. "Santa Claus might be watching!"

"..."

"..."

"AS I was saying..." Luffy continued, "everyone needs to write a letter! Right now! And we'll send it to Santa! Chopper!"

Right on cue, Chopper trotted over to the table Nami was writing on and slid a few pieces of paper off of the top of a tall stack on the right-hand corner. He then proceeded to hand them out to each person, going as quickly as possible and tripping at least twice. But when he was done, the reindeer looked quite proud of himself.

"All right, everyone, let's get started!" Luffy laughed. And, without further ado, Luffy curled up his piece of paper, ran to Nami's desk to grab a pen, and then leap into the air to land gracefully on the lamb's head at the front of the ship.

"He can't be serious," Nami sighed, shaking her head as she eyes the piece of paper Chopped had handed to her.

"Humor him," Robin suggested, chuckling softly. "It would make captain-san happy."

"Whatever," Zoro grumbled, leaning back against the post and closing his eyes. "I'll do it later."

"If we have to do this, than you do to!" Nami snapped, grabbing a pencil and chucking it at the swordsman who was just drifting off to sleep.

"All right, all right!" Zoro sighed, massaging the spot on his forehead where the pencil had stabbed him. And then, leaning the paper against his leg, Zoro began to write.

_End_

**That was it so far. I know it's terrible, but I tried really, really hard on it. I've been having a lot of trouble writing lately, and this was no exception. So it may not be the best... and the idea has probably been used already. But I tried.**

**I hope you liked it, Digital. There will be a new letter every, like, three days, I think.**

**As for everyone else, I don't mind if you dropped a review. If you want to give me an idea of what you'd like to see in a letter... or you could just make fun of how bad this story sucks. Whatever.**


	2. Robin

**Robin Nico's letter! Very short, just a drabble. Hints of shounen-ai, beware!**

Dear Santa-san,

Captain-san has requested that we write you letters on what to wish for for Christmas. I am not sure what to say, for I have all that I need right now. Except, of course, for the True History, but I doubt that you could find it for me. And besides, I wish to find it myself.

Well, I suppose that I've been 'good' this year. Please ignore the wanted posters, or do those automatically put me on the "Naughty List"? Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to write more. What do I wish for this Christmas? Perhaps some new books? I've read through Navigator-san's and Doctor-san's books, as well as my own, so I'd like some new ones.

Also, Santa-san, I wish that Swordsman-san would stop being in denial. In fact, I would like both Swordsman-san and Captain-san to stop being in denial. It was amusing at first, but now it's like that romance novel that went on for far too long. It would be nice if you gave the both of them some time alone to spend together this year. It would also be highly amusing to see the result, don't you think?

I cannot ask for anything more. Not that I have more to wish for, but I am happy here. It's been a very long time since I was in company who I enjoyed being with, and I believe that my greatest wish has already been fulfilled. Except, of course, the ignorance of a certain two crew members. But it would take a miracle to get them to snap out of their little bubbles. So good luck on that.

Thank you for your time, Santa-san. And have a very Merry Christmas.

Sincerely yours,

Nico Robin

**That's all! T.T Hope it was okay. Oh, and if one more illiterate person flames me just because they don't like the pairing, I'll... cry. Yes. Cry. So don't flame me.**

**Let me know if it sucked in a NICE way :3.**


	3. Chopper

**This story has more alerts than Flickering Light and that makes me sad.**

**...Merry Christmas? (gives Digital big plate of cookies)**

Dear Santa!

Hi! My name's Tony Tony Chopper! Wow, I can't believe I get to write to you! You're almost as cool as USOPP! Or Zoro! Or Luffy! Hey, do you have any special powers? I heard that one of your reindeer as a funny colored nose just like me! My nose is blue! Do your reindeer talk, to? I can talk, and I can write, too! Hey, do you think your reindeer can write to me some time? That'd be so cool!

Well, I've been a very good reindeer this year, I think! Do you give presents to reindeer, too? If you don't, well, I'm sort of half human! I hope that counts! Usopp told me that you can give out presents to all of those who've been good this year, so I'm gonna give you an idea, too!

I have plenty of medical supplies, plenty of food (although it'd be nice if Luffy stopped eating it all), and I'm in the best pirate crew in the whole world! So I don't need anything like that... but there is one thing I'd like! The other day, when I was walking with Sanji to the market down the street, I saw this little girl and a lady walking down the street. The little girl was holding the shaggy old dog or was panting really heavy. His eyes were sorta closed, and he wasn't saying anything. He didn't seem like he was old, just really sick. The little girl was crying, asking her her mom what was wrong with her dog and if he'd be okay. I think they were going to the clinic down the street or something. because the lady said the vet would take good care of her dog, and it wouldn't be in pain anymore.

And then the little girl asked why she would never be able to see her dog again if he wouldn't be in any more pain, and the lady said that she didn't have all of the answers.

I wanted to go see if I could help the girl's dog, but Sanji stopped me. He looked really sad, and he said that there wasn't anything I could do.

But maybe you can help, Santa! Help the little girl see her dog again! Because the poor thing looked half-dead, and the human was crying all over him. So all I want for Christmas is for the dog to come back from the vet! And then they can be happy again! That's all I want for Christmas. And I'm sure the little girl is wishing for the same thing, so you can get us both done at the same time! Even if I am only half human, she all-human!

Thank you, Santa! And have a Merry Christmas! And say 'hi' to the red-nosed reindeer for me! And get lots of snow! And eat tons of cookies! And have a Merry Christmas, too, you bastard!

From,

Tony Tony Chopper

PS: Zoro has been kinda nervous lately, so would you mind helping him, too? Thanks!

**...that was sad o.O. Not cheerful at all.**

**And there was a tiny hint of shounen-ai in there. An itty-bitty one. Like if you squint at it, you'll see it.**


	4. Sanji

**At the rate this is going, this story'll have 100 reviews by the end... so keep it up, please!**

Dear Santa,

Why am I writing this?

I have so many more important things to do right now. Like going to go get the lovely Robin her cup of coffee. But my Nami-san is glaring at me every time I try to set the paper down, so I may as well write. She looks so beautiful when she's angry!

Well then, I may has well get it over with. Have I been good this year? As far as a pirate goes, I guess. I have been absolutely wonderful to the beautiful Nami-san and Robin-chan, of course! I make sure they both get the proper nutrition, that they sleep well! Ahhh, I have been very good to them!

And so, with that said, what I'd like for Christmas... is Robin-chan and Nami-san under the mistletoe with me! Ha ha! With Santa Claus hats on! Yes... Oh, and short red dresses with white fleece on the ends! And black belts! Oh, and maybe some knee-high black boots! Ahhh, can you not picture them in all of their beautiful glory?

Are you picturing them right now? You perverted asshole! Don't you dare think of my Nami and Robin in that way! Only I can think of them that way, bastard! Don't make me come up their and beat your fucking ass in, you shitty elf!

I think that's all I really wanted to say. Oh, and one more thing. I wish that stupid swordsman falls over the ship's railing and freezes to death in the water.

And that Luffy would stop eating through all of the god damn food supply.

And be sure to bring some books for my lovely Robin-chan!

And new clothes for Nami-san to make her look even more beautiful then she already is! Of course, I hardly think that's possible... But hey, you work miracles, right?

Signed, your master chef,

Sanji

**So short... but I'm so tired. G'night.**


	5. Zoro

**Boo.**

**I bet you all fell out of your chair in horror, didn't you?**

Dear Santa,

Who the Hell are you? Why should I be wasting my time on writing a letter to some guy who doesn't even exist just to please my crazy captain? Because I can think of much better ways to do that.

...that sounded so wrong. I'm going to cross that sentence off when I finish this.

What do I want for Christmas? Honestly? I want to be free to walk down the streets arguing with that shitty chef without fifty million people saying "Oh, are they have a lover's quarrel?" or "Are they breaking up?" Or even worse, "Ah, young lovers these days..." For the last damn time, I HATE that fucking chef! I hope he chokes on his own food! Or that Nami finally slaps him heard enough that his head flies off all the way to All Blue!

And besides, I'm not gay! I'm as straight as the damn chef's eyebrow is curly! And have you ever seen that thing? It looks like a dartboard implanted on his face. Seriously, it does. But anyway, I am not gay! No matter how many times the crew says I am! Just because I don't look at girls that much doesn't mean I'm gay!

I'm asexual, I swear!

Just because Nami keeps on saying I stare at Luffy doesn't give any reason I'm gay, either! I'm allowed to stare, aren't I? Hey, it isn't my fault he keeps on tackling me every chance he gets, lately! You'd stare, too!

Usopp was reading this over my shoulder. He won't be able to see out of his right eye for a very long time. Oh, does that put me on the 'naughty list'? Well, you can just take that list and shove it up your...

Usopp is telling the others something. They're all smirking at me.

Ignore the bloodstains on this paper.

Anyway, I guess there isn't too much I want this Christmas. I have a family, or something close too it. My training is going fine for the day I finally meet Mihawk again... Nothing I really want, I guess. Except, maybe, for some beer. We're running out. And maybe an afternoon with just Luffy where no one is bothering us. I don't care what we do, I just don't want us getting bugged by everyone. Constantly. That's it, I guess. Merry Christmas, Santa.

And I get the feeling I was supposed to do something with this letter. Ah well. Time to give it to Luffy.

From,

Zoro

**...Just a tiny bit of ZoSan bashing. And, um, maybe a few hints of ZoLu. But remember, this is a gift fic! And Digi happens to not like ZoSan, and she loves ZoLu.**

**Oh, and if you guys think they're acting OOC... well, I try to make then canon. And this is getting checked by a OP freak, so it should be fine. I got a few comments about that with Chopper, so I thought I'd mention it.**

**(Comments from the beta reader) _Yes people, that's canon. Chopper often swears to try and make it seem like he doesn't like people when he really does, so yes, it was IC._**

**Until then, bye!**


	6. Nami

**Digital, you work way too hard. Seriously. Now go and relax. And have a Merry Christmas, too!**

Dear Santa Claus,

As you know, I've been really good this year! I'm extremely charitable. I've even let Zoro go without paying me back for a very long time with such a small fee! I'm definitely on the good list this year, right?

What do I want for Christmas? Oh, nothing much. Maybe some money. A lot of money. A TON of money would be nice, if you can manage it. Think of all the things I could buy! Think of all the clothes I could buy...

Oh, some new clothes would be nice, too. It's so hard to get them when you're out at sea.

Oh, and I have a question for you. If you really travel all over the world in such a small time for so many years, I'm pretty sure you have a pretty good idea of what the world looks like, don't you? If it isn't too much, why not send me down a few maps of your favorite places in the world? Maybe some maps of the North Pole? That'd be nice.

You see, I'm trying to make a map of the world and with these idiots I'm on the ship with, I doubt we'll ever make it around the world. So it'd be much easier if you sent down some nice maps. Make sure that they're neatly written, too! I don't use maps that aren't miles off course! So don't have your reindeer or your elves write it. I heard you have nice writing, so I'm sure you can manage.

Umm... can't think of what else to wish for, really. Except this is going to be my first Christmas away from my village, so I'm hoping that they have a good Christmas. Especially my sister and Gen-san! And if it snowed too much over there and the crop of oranges turns out bad, I'll have Sanji come up their and kick your ass! At least the orange trees on the ship are doing good, though.

That's it! Oh, and make sure to bring some jewelry, too! Money, clothes, jewelry. Not that much to ask for, right? I hope you have a Merry Christmas! With the people on board this ship, I know we're gonna have a pretty hectic one.

With love,

Nami

**That's it. Only Usopp's to go, and then Luffy's is gonna be in the final chapter. I hope you all liked this one! And it hasn't been beta'ed, so don't mind one or two spelling or grammar mistakes.**


	7. Usopp

**This is the last letter; next is Luffy's but that's combined with the last chapter. So Merry Christmas everyone!**

Dear Santa!

Ha, you should be honored that I'm writing you a letter. Not everyone gets a letter fromt he Great Captain Usopp! Yes, I am the captain of this pirate ship! Oh, but I don't spread poverty.! No, I spread peace and joy throughout the land with my amazing talents and leadership!

That gets me on the good list, right?

Wow! All right then, what do I want for Christmas? Hmm... I'm not really sure, actually. But first, a question! How do you get that sleigh to fly, let alone so fast? I mean, only I, the Great Usopp-sama, can make reindeer fly (I use the mystical corn that I got off of a village of trolls after saving their village from the chicken pox, a volcano, and a dragon) so there must be something in the sleigh itself!

The Going Merry flew once, but that really doesn't count too much. You know, considering part of the reason we actually flew was because of an upwards spiral of WATERY DEATH! Not that I was scared or anything! For I am afraid of nothing! No cliff too high to climb, no meat too tough to chew, no wound too large to heal!

Although it does get hard to do such things without the proper supplies.

So for Christmas, I'd like a new set of tools! You know, for fix-ups around the ship. Hmmm... I'm inventing some new weapons lately, so chemicals would be great! Not those stupid kits where they give you a wide variety with only little samples. Those are for kids and won't get me anywhere. I think that's it, basically.

Well, that's all I, the Great Usopp, have to say for now! And remember, if you ever run into any trouble---be it sleigh crash, avalanche, toy shortage, or low cookie supply (one hundred belli says Luffy ate them)---just call I, the Great Captain Usopp-sama! Have a Merry Christmas!

Your truly and amazingly,

The Great Captain Usopp

**That's it. Next chapter is tomorrow! Merry Christmas, everyone! And for those who said the ideas in this are great, a lot came from DigitalDreamer because I kept on asking what the Strawhats would want for Christmas, heh heh.**


	8. Luffy and The End

**Last chapter, and it's after Christmas, too! I'm listening tot he song Dare Devil... repeatedly. God it kicks major ass...**

**...well, whatever. Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday, Digital! WOOT!**

_Dear Santa Claus!_

_Hiya, it's me! monkey D. Luffy! MERRY CHRISTMAS!_

His chest puffed out, inflated with fresh salty air that was tinged, for once, with the sharp of scent of pine. It hung in thick, steamy clouds over the entire deck. It twirled and hung from the pine branches of an overly-decorated Christmas tree, said tree slumped down with the heavy weight of strands of popcorn, strings of lights, tens of tens of baubles, many ornaments, and various selections of meat. Underneath the tree, tree skirt concealed entirely, lay large heaps of presents, all with a unique... style. Some were perfectly wrapped, others looked like they'd just been rolled up into balls of colorful crinkle paper and stuck there; some had so much tape on them they were impossible to un-open, and others were misshapen and suspiciously looked to be filled with... meat.

_I don't know if you have wanted posters up there in the North Pole, but if you do, than you already know me! Monkey D. Luffy, future King of the Pirates! But don't put me on the bad list! I only kick the asses of the bad guys, not the good ones! The good ones give me meat!_

_I want some meat now! Where's Sanji?_

Childish bounding and laughing, leaps and twirls over the wooden banisters of the Going Merry. His raven black hair danced in the wind, eyes bright, stomach full with the delicious breakfast Sanji has been up for several hours preparing. Something, he said, would only happen once a year.

He'd advised all not to think it would ever happen again. Except, of course, for Nami and Robin. Whom his love for had quadrupled since both had surprised him outside of the doorway underneath the mistletoe in their new outfits they'd received for Christmas that morning, each giving the love-struck chef a peck on the cheek.

_Well, tomorrow's Christmas! I hope it's not too late to send you letters for what we want! I had all of my crew send you letters. Ha ha, I can't believe they did it, too! Must be in the spirit of Christmas! YOSH!_

"Luffy, would you calm down?" a voice, although definitely amused, chided from the corner of the desk he was sitting, which was about five yards from the great Douglass Fir.

"Oh c'mon, Zoro!" Luffy laughed. "Dance with me!" He was, indeed, dancing all around the ship, body twirling to the beat of un-heard music. Or perhaps it was the drumming of waves hitting the ship, the thrumming of footsteps slapping against wood, mesmerizing lyrics of the seagulls above their heads.

"Dance with meee!"

"Ugh, Luffy, I said n---GAH! What are you doing, you idiot? I said NO!"

But Luffy already had his arms wrapped firmly around the first mate and was spinning around with him on the floor amidst the amused laughter of their fellow crewmates.

But for some reason, Zoro didn't seem to mind it too much. The laughter, to him, was drowned out by the song of the sea and the gentle hum of Luffy's happy voice.

_We've all been really good this year! It's so weird that all of us got along enough to make it this far, heehee! They're really great! And we're more then crewmates! We're family! One big family!_

Robin quietly chuckled, narrow eyes going back to her new book that laid gently on her lap, legs stretched out before her on the beach chair. "Lovely Christmas, is it not, Navigator-san?"

"Mhmm, sure is," Nami agreed. She was angling her head in different directions, one hand bunching up and holding her orange locks of hair back from her face as she admired the crystal necklace that hung from her neck. "Tilt that mirror a little to the left, would you Sanji?"

"Of course, Nami-san!" Sanji chirped, tilting the small disk of glass to the preferred direction. "It looks so beautiful on you!"

"Thank you."

"Ahhh! My Nami-san looks so beautiful when she's pleased!"

_I'm not really sure what the rest of the crew wished for for Christmas, but I hope that whatever it is, they get it! They all deserve it! They're the best friends I could hope for, and if you upset them, I'll come up there and send you flying with a kick!_

"Usopp, I told you not to mix those two things together! It creates acid, you idiot!"

Usopp winced, more from the pain in his left pinky then Chopper's sharp tone of voice. "I knew what I was doing!" Usopp replied in a huff. "It just slipped, not my fault!"

'Well then be careful with those chemicals," Chopper said, finished with neatly tying the ace bandage around Usopp's finger. Casting the opened box at Usopp's heel a withering glance, the reindeer chirped, "All done!"

"Thanks, Chopper!" the sharpshooter exclaimed. "Now I can get back to these smoke bombs... Did you know my new design can---?"

"Hey Usopp?"

Blinking at the interruption, Usopp asked, "Yeah?"

"Do you have any cure for... animals?" Chopper murmured sadly.

"Animals?" Humming thoughtfully, Usopp sat back on his heels as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I dunno. I thought that was your area, Chopper?"

"It is!" Chopper assured his frantically. "But I saw this little girl holding a really sick dog yesterday, and I don't know how to cure him... he was a pretty young dog, but he just looked awful..."

The reindeer was unaware that Usopp was looking over his shoulder. "Shaggy dog? White?"

Chopper nodded sadly, biting his lip.

"About yay big?"

Chopper looked up to see Usopp's hand raised a good two feet from the deck. "Yup, that's him."

"...that dog?" Usopp pointed somewhere behind him.

Startled, Chopper whipped around. The Going Merry was anchored by a cove not far from the village, in need of supplies that no one was willing to provide on Christmas Eve or Day. And there, running and splashing through the waves, was a little blonde girl, white dog barking and trotting at her heels.

Chopper's eye s bugged out of their sockets. 'OH MY GOSH, IT'S THE DOGGY! HE'S ALIIIIIVE!"

"Yu---wait, Chopper, what are you doing? Chopper wait! Don't jump over the deck! YOU'LL DROWN YOU IDIOT USE THE RAMP!"

_I really hope they all have a great Christmas this year. And really, that's all I want. I don't need help being Pirate King. I'm already well on my way, and it'd be pretty pathetic if someone tried to help me._

_But these guys are the best. They're my nakama, and I want them to be happy! That's all I want for Christmas._

"Hey Luffy!" Usopp called to the still dancing captain, who was holding onto a less reluctant-looking Zoro.

"Yeah?" Luffy laughed.

"Did you send our letters?"

Luffy blinked, stopping his dancing for a moment. "Of course I did!" Luffy said. "Can't you tell?"

_I hope you have a great Christmas, Santa! Because I'm having the time of my life down here, and tomorrow is gonna be even better!_

As everyone echoed an agreement, Luffy beamed. "Hee hee, and I got my Christmas wish, too!"

_So for Christmas, bring me a happy nakama! And tons of adventures for us to go on!_

"And what _did _you wish for?" Zoro asked. He stood still, encircled by his captain's arms, unmoving and not looking all too upset about it.

Luffy beamed. "All of you!" he said with a bright grin.

_Well, see ya later! We'll all be waiting down here, and ready for any adventures you bring us!_

_With laughs,_

And with a smile brighter than any they'd ever seen, even on Luffy's face, the rubber pirate stretched out his arms and laughed, the sound more musical than any Christmas bell. "Merry Christmas, everyone!"

_Luffy_

**Owari**


End file.
